Tutor Me Bad
by Momo Cakes
Summary: New Chapter and Note to Readers!: I was always considered a good girl. Came from a good family, had good friends and lived a pretty good life. Little did we all know that locked inside this good girl body of mine was a very different kind of good girl, one i never thought i could be, And it would take one real bad boy to set her free. S/D A/U Read & Review Please!
1. The Situation

Here is my new story, Just a little something I thought of a while back and decided to start putting it down on paper . I am currently re-editing Teach Me How to Love after being recently hacked. Thank you for your patience and in return for the great reviewers and followers I give you this new little snippet. Please review if you would like to see more! I would really appreciate it.

-Momo over and out!

* * *

On with the Story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Boo..

Summary: I was always considered a good girl. Came from a good family, had good friends and lived a pretty good life. Little did I know that I would soon be corrupted by a real bad boy, one who would come to prove that a bad boy can change a good girl, forever.

* * *

Tutor Me Bad

Chapter 1: The Situation

* * *

I would never really consider myself a "good girl"….

Yes, I listen to my parents and I am never a minute late past my curfew but, I have and I do get into trouble from time to time.

Most of these times it usually comes down to my grades, I am going to say particularly math. So, yes it is obvious to say that I HATE school but, don't get me wrong, I love waking up early every morning and enjoying a lovely breakfast with my family.

Ok that part was a lie…

The truth is, the only thing I hate more than school is waking up early. The only things I love about waking up early and going to school are my friends. And my god, I couldn't have asked for better ones. They are the type of friends you consider as family, the sisters you never had.

In my case, I was given a bratty little brother named Sammy and that's about it. Oh and I have a strange little black cat I named Luna. I say strange because sometimes I feel that she actually understands me and everything I do or say…weird huh?

No I am not crazy just superstitious at times.

Anyways, in all I would say I have a pretty good home life and again the only thing I can complain about at school is mainly MATH.

Now as of last week's report card I am currently sitting on top of a big fat 53.

See? I wasn't lying! I even think my heartless teacher Mrs. Haruna had some type of sympathy this time and kept me above a 50, just for the sake of change! And after another parent-teacher conference last week, they have finally decided to stick me in their Path to Math class. According to the principle and Mrs. H, it was a class that would make math a lot more fun and exciting thus making it easier to learn.

HAAA! Whoever came up with the CRAZY idea that math could be "fun" needs to be punched in the face.

Sigh…Anyways, I am about to find out exactly how fun this class really is after the next period, which is P.E., goody.

* * *

"Oh! Hey Amy!" I shouted over several heads in the hallway towards a blue bob of hair.

"Hey Serena!" She shouted back as I clutched my binder and made my way towards her. I forgot to mention that there is another thing I hate about school and that is the crowded hallways before class.

I bumped several people and pushed my way between groups of chatty friends caring less about their facial expressions and their whispers of me being "rude" or the occasional "excuse you".

"Well maybe if you didn't stand in the MIDDLE of the hallway I wouldn't have to PUSH you out of the way!"…

… Is what I would say to them….if I wasn't so freaking nice to everyone. But that is just the type of person I am, I keep to myself, that way I never cause any problems or become the center of attention. I would much rather stay in my little corner and watch from the sidelines, than be placed in the spotlight for the world to see.

Just as I was making my way through rush hour, I found a clear opening straight to Amy's locker and made a dash for it. Within a few feet from her I was suddenly rammed from my right side, and lost my footing, clutching my binder on the way down. I opened my eyes to see my blonde hair dangling towards the tile floor, and a few inches over were a pair of red hot, high heels. I could feel myself being held up by someone gripping my upper arm and instantly I felt my face flush with fear. I could feel the stares on me and my stomach began to turn.

"You need to watch where you are going, freshman!" I heard a girl say. I am guessing it was the owner of the heels. I lifted my head slowly, my body rising with it and I found myself face to face with none other than Raye Hino, whom we can say is the most popular girl in the school.

I then realized it wasn't her that was holding me up and keeping me from falling. My eyes shifted over to the strong hand gripping my arm. My eyes automatically trailed up the long, toned arm, passing a tattoo that was half covered by a sleeve, up his broad shoulder and landing on a silver lip ring on the corner of his bottom lip, my blood pressure sky rocketed at the sight, but not before settling on a pair of Icy, cold, blue eyes.

My face suddenly felt extremely hot and I am sure I gave those red heels a run for their money.

"Come on, Darien!" I heard Raye say, as she pushed passed me. His stare intensified and I felt as though I was drowning in his glare before his grip on my arm loosened and the two continued on down the hallway. I watched as Raye turned back to give me a dirty look before turning back around and hooking herself onto him.

Finally I was able to gasp for air…I don't believe I breathed throughout that entire ordeal.

I inhaled deeply.

"I'm not a freshman you dumb whore!"

I found myself shouting….inside. Like I could ever really say that, I would rather get pushed on the ground a 100 more times than to speak my mind to that girl. Don't ask me why, again, it is just the way I am.

"Are you ok Serena?" I heard Amy say as I straightened my skirt and walked over.

"Yea I'm fine, I didn't get hurt or anything." I said as I glanced at my upper arm. A light shade of red marked where he had grabbed me and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"That Raye can be so mean at times, I don't understand how any sane man could find her as a suitable companion…" She said as she placed a book into her locker, grabbing another and slamming it shut.

"Just say she is a bitch Amy, I won't tell anyone" I said as we broke out in laughter. It was amazing how she could still sound proper while talking trash about someone.

"Then again, she isn't with a sane man so I guess it worked out well for her" She said as she leaned back against the cold metal.

"Yea, who is that guy? I've only seen him once or twice before, I think he was leaving school on a sports bike one time…" I said as I casually glanced down the hallway. They were no longer in sight but for some strange reason, I wanted to take another look at him. Those eyes…..they weren't like any other eyes I'd ever seen before, it felt as if they were pulling me in and I couldn't get away.

"Someone you shouldn't associate with Serena, that guy is bad news…" Said Amy as her eyes also traced down the hallway.

"Bad news huh….?"

My mind suddenly flashed back to the image of his lip ring, and my body instantly shuddered.

I shook the image from my head and tried my best to forget it completely.

"Will you be at lunch today Amy?" I said, quickly changing the subject before it started feeling any more weird.

"I think so, unless the professor needs me for anything if not then I will definitely be there." She said as she looked down at her silver, dainty watch.

"I seriously love how the professor asks for your help after class instead of the other way around..." I said with a smirk and Amy giggled.

"Then I'll see you at lunch, sorry I have to get to class Serena "She said as we both leaned in for a small hug.

"Yea, me too, see you later Ames" I said and we went our separate ways down the hallway.

I suddenly felt a cold shiver down my spine. It was as if someone was watching me and I couldn't help but picture those eyes, his eyes penetrating me from a distance. But he was nowhere in sight…

* * *

After an hour of agonizing pain in P.E. (we had to run the mile, kill me now) and a boring hour in World History. I excitedly made my way to my new class, Path to Math.

NOT!

I had been dreading this period all day and now I found myself slow-motion walking towards the classroom. As I approached the door, I took a moment to inhale and exhale deeply before stepping in. At first glance, it would appear that I walked into an elementary school math class. The brightly colored numbers that dangled all over the walls were starting to make me sick as I walked over to a sign on the desk that read "Sign in Please". I quickly scribbled down my name and set the pen down, noticing a seating chart beside the paper. I picked it up and began looking for my name, and found it.

'_Yes! A corner seat! At least I get my own little corner in this hell hole!_ ' My mind shouted as I set the sheet down and walked towards my dream desk only to be stopped frozen solid in my tracks.

There, in my perfect little corner seat, sat a sleeping guy.

A big, buff looking sleeping guy…

A guy who was intimidating while he was sleeping!

Do you get the point? I was not about to embarrass myself by asking him to move, there was no way in hell. He looked as if he could crush me with his pinky.

I saw an open desk beside him and made my way there. It was close enough to my assigned seat so I shouldn't get in too much trouble, plus he was there first! So he would surely take the blame.

As I reached the seat I made sure to be extremely quiet so that I wouldn't wake the sleeping beast. I held my skirt against the back of my legs as I sat down as gently as I could.

'**Squeeeakkk!" **

My face shot up as the old chair managed to screech loud enough for the whole class to hear!

'_Oh my god, oh my god...'_ I thought as I glanced over to see him stirring. His hair gently fell over his face and it was then that I found myself unable to take my eyes off of him. His arms were crossed under his head, forcing his sleeves up higher, revealing some serious muscle-lage. He had a tribal tattoo that circled his solid bicep and a scar along his forearm and again I found myself curious. Why did I care so much? I don't know!

Just as I was admiring his full head of dark, messy black hair, the door to the classroom slammed shut and he shot up, his deep blue eyes meeting mine instantly. The familiarity slapping me in the face….

It was him, the guy from the hallway! In that mere moment I felt my heart stop. I quickly jerked my head back towards the front of the class, hoping for some miracle that he didn't see me staring at him.

'_Why did it have to HIM?!'_ My mind screamed as my eyes looked for the teacher.

They now focused on a small framed boy with overly large glasses at the front of the class.

Melvin?!

Again I found my heart stopping. I swear this class was going to give me cardiac arrest and it has barely even started.

I watched as MELVIN, the nerdiest guy in the school and not to mention the only guy who was absolutely crazy about me, a real self-esteem booster for me (being sarcastic) might I add, was currently scribbling his name on the chalkboard, with a 'Mr.' in front of it.

'_Really?!'_

"Um, hello everyone!" He began in his nasal tone.

"My name is Melvin, I am a student here as well, and I'll be directing Path to Math this semester. As you all know, I have the highest GPA, so the school decided to give me extra- college credits if I taught this class…" He started before being interrupted...

"That or the school didn't have enough money to pay an actual teacher…" The guy next to me suddenly said and my eyes shot from him back to Melvin.

Did he actually just say that? OUT LOUD? He must have some pretty big…Never mind, NOT going there.

Melvin only stood there, quickly adjusting his glasses before he spoke again, only this time he sounded very nervous.

"Um…that…that may be true as well….uh...Darien…good point….Uhm…" He stuttered as he grabbed the seating chart off his desk.

"Let me begin by doing roll call…" He said, lifting the sheet in front of his face.

'_Poor Melvin…_' I thought as I watched the paper slightly shake in his hands.

"Um…Oh...He...Hello Serena!" He suddenly said as he lowered the paper to wave excitedly at me.

'_Oh my god_…' I thought as my face began to heat up.

I lowered my head and muttered a "Hey Melvin…" into my hair as it fell forward. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle beside me but I decided to ignore it.

"It…um...seem's you and D..Darien are in the wrong seats…so…" Melvin began but was quickly cut short.

"Does it even matter, Goggles?" Darien countered as he stared Melvin down into a liquid pulp.

"Oh…N...no it is perfectly ok, that's all I was going to say…" Spoke Melvin through shuddering teeth.

'_This guy is a complete asssss….._' I thought as my eyes shifted back to him. His eyes instantly met mine again and I felt a wave of nausea inside my stomach or was it more like butterflies? I don't know!

I quickly averted my eyes back down to my desk again, my fingers clenching my skirt as I prayed he didn't catch me a second time.

"Is there a problem…?" He suddenly said above a whisper and my heart rate tripled in an instant.

I slightly tilted my head and found him staring at me, almost in amusement with his head resting in one hand. I felt his blue eyes studying me and I found myself once again turning red.

"Um…Are you talking to …him?" I said in a whisper as I lifted my finger and gestured towards Melvin.

"No..." He said before his hand reached over and grabbed mine, slowly moving it to where my pointed finger was now touching my forward.

"You…" He said with a smirk.

I sat dumbfounded for a least a minute before I remembered my finger was still against my forehead and I lowered it quickly.

"Oh...Um..." I said hurriedly as I fumbled with the hem of my skirt.

"You keep staring at me..." He said smiling. I was now experiencing heart failure.

"Oh…um..No...I was um looking at the poster behind you…" I spat out quickly hoping he would accept my obvious fail at a lie.

"Oh really?" He said , obviously not convinced, as he turned his head to look at the poster.

"Y...Yes…really" I said into my hair again as I lowered my glance back to my lap.

Melvin suddenly addressed the class after passing out a few papers and I couldn't have felt more relieved.

"Ok this is just your syllabus for the class as well as a calendar explaining what we are going to cover throughout the semester."

I received my papers and scanned through them, hoping to forget the little incident that just took place, even though I knew nothing could possibly help me forget.

Melvin then spoke again….

"Um…I am sure you all know that the school wanted this class to be more fun and interactive for you all so… um they made it so that you would all have personal tutors to help you throughout the class during the entire semester." He said.

I nodded in approval along with the class. How great of news was that?! I would have someone helping me all year! This way, for sure I could get my math credit finally out of the way and out of my life!

"The tutors are actually in the top 10 for GPA in the school and have agreed to attend this class as an extra-college credit like myself."

'_I feel so sorry for the poor little tutor who gets stuck with this jack-ass…'_ I thought as I glanced his way before quickly looking back at Melvin and pressing my lips into a hard line.

"Ok so first ill start with my f-fellow student who has the 2nd highest GPA...un...under me, please come to the front of the c-class"

I glanced around the room to look for the second nerdiest guy in the school to rise up, and found them all to be average looking, and immobile...

Suddenly I heard a deep exhale of breath and a loud creak from the desk next to me as Darien lifted from his seat…

'_Where is he going...Ditching class before it even starts? Typical…Amy was spot on._' I thought as I followed his back, forcing my eyes from lowering themselves.

He then stopped directly in front of the class and let his hands casually rest into his dark denim jean pockets as he glanced around the room. From here, he still looked just as gorgeous as he did close up.

'_Did I really just think that?!'_ my thoughts screamed before being interrupted.

"Ahem...uh..D..Darien, introduce yourself and your stu-student of choice please…" Melvin whispered as he retreated back behind his desk.

Darien's expression seemed so calm, cool, and collected. He glanced around the room with a small smirk on his face. It was as if nothing affected him...and then it hit me.

Why was he standing there…didn't Melvin ask for the second top student in the school...is it possible to have heart failure twice in one hour?! Maybe he's just being a cocky bastard and trying to be funny…

His eyes grew serious for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm Darien Shields, and I'll be a tutor for this semester." He said casually, before looking back at Melvin.

'_WHAT?!'_ My mind screamed as I sat straight up in my chair.

'_Is this a joke?!..._'

"D…Darien, you can now pick the student you want to tu...tutor" Melvin said as he looked towards the room.

"A…Any volunteers…?" Stuttered Melvin towards the class, in an instant every females hand shot up with the exception of mine.

"No need…" Darien said with a raised hand, as he suddenly made his way towards me, or maybe it was his desk. Oh god I hope he is giving up and walking to his desk!

"I already picked my student" He said in a serious tone as he came closer.

I sat frozen in my chair but inside I was screaming and was already running out of the classroom and diving into the schools pool.

"Um…W...who have you chosen D...Darien?" Melvin stuttered, as he watched Darien approach my desk.

He then stopped and stood beside me.

I managed to break from my frozen state to understand reality…and look up at him.

"M...Me…?" I stuttered as I pointed my finger towards myself.

I suddenly felt his large hand grip my tiny wrist once more...

He raised my pointed finger to my forehead once again and slightly smirked down at me.

"I choose this one."

This was the first time in my life that I could honestly say I almost fainted….

"O...Ok…then it has been set, S-Serena, you will be tutoring with D-Darien for the remainder of the semester…" Melvin said as my eyes slowly rose from him, back up to Darien in utter dismay.

Melvin then began calling up the rest of the tutors.

Darien's hand gently released my wrist, and it dropped like a brick into my lap. He made his way around his desk and sat back down, and I felt his eyes studying once more.

"You should close that mouth of yours before I put something in it…" He suddenly said in deeper tone and my head jerked to gawk at him.

'_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!'_ My mind screamed as I looked at him with wide eyes.

His hand suddenly reached over and his long fingers gently slid under my chin, pushing it upwards, effectively closing my gaping mouth.

I am lost for words….

His mouth formed a huge smile before he dropped his head into his arms and began laughing.

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of his smile, was it humanly possible to have such a perfect set of teeth? Oh my god, I could forget my entire day if he smiled at me like that again.

"You're a strange one…" He said between laughs as he rose up from his seat, and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

"But I'm sure I'll have you all figured out soon…" He said with a wink before walking towards the front of the class.

"D...Darien the b-bell hasn't rang yet-"

Bing...Bing…Bing!

The bell suddenly went off, just as Darien turned the knob on the classroom door and walked out…

I watched him leave my sight and I felt a huge relief …

This was going to be the most interesting school year of my life…and he was going to be the death of me…well not of me, but maybe my sanity…

I quickly grabbed my pink backpack and charged out of the classroom wishing that I didn't have to be in this exact situation again tomorrow….but unfortunately, I would have to be in this situation the rest of the year.

And by situation, I mean, Darien Shields.

* * *

Soooo what do you think?

**Please Review!** So I have some motivation for the story!

Thanks for reading!

Please check out my other story Teach Me How to Love, the rest of my Chapters will be up soon :)

-Momo


	2. The Librarian

Hello Readers!

Thank you so much to those who reviewed and PM'd me! It really motivated me to get the next chapter out! I hope you all enjoy and RE-review so I know what you thought of this one!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon….(breaks down into tears)

* * *

Tutor Me Bad

The Librarian

* * *

Saying that yesterday was absolutely insane, would be an understatement.

Not only had I been completely embarrassed in the middle of the hallway by a complete ass and his rider, but that same ass just so happened to be in my stupid Path to Math class. And not to mention that he, of ALL people, just so happens to be the second smartest kid in school.

Oh, I seem to have forgotten one little, tiny detail.

HE'S GOING TO BE MY FREAKING TUTOR!

Oomph! I need to catch my breath and chill. Normally I can keep myself together pretty well, but the guy was already shredding me to pieces.

I lifted my still half asleep body from the waves of fluffy blankets and pillows and forced it towards the bathroom across the hallway.

It was only 6:00 am and this punk was already taking over my mind, not to mention my dreams but let's not go there right now.

I let my silk slip fall to the floor and stepped into the steaming shower, letting the hot water wash away all the dirt on my mind and prepare me for the day ahead.

After an hour long, amazing shower I found myself staring at the closet. Was this seriously happening? When have I ever cared this much about what I wear to school…?

We had uniforms but there were several to choose from and today, for some strange, odd reason, my hand reached for the cutest one. Well, the one that looked the best on me.

Afterwards, I then found myself putting on a little more makeup than usual.

I slammed my hair brush down on my vanity and stood up quickly.

What the HELL was I doing?!

I marched across my room nearly tripping over Luna and grabbed my hot pink back pack.

She was giving me a look I can't explain…almost like I was humoring her…

Freaky ass cat…

ANYWAYS!

I was not going to allow this guy to affect me….not now. NOT EVER!

* * *

Later on at school…..

The day couldn't have been going by any faster and I found myself already on my way to lunch…

As I walked into the huge cafeteria, I quickly spotted my friends at our normal table and skipped my way over to them.

This is by far the best part of my day, every day. I get to eat as much as I want and spend time with my favorite girls. Oh! And hear the latest juicy gossip, not only at our table, but the tables around us. If someone tells you they don't eavesdrop, punch them in the face because they are lying.

Well, don't literally punch them in the face, I usually do it mentally…heh heh….

"Hey Serena!" Shouted Lita in her deep, raspy voice. She was so tall that while sitting she looked the same height as Mina who was half standing in her seat beside her waving me down as usual.

"My lover has arrived!" Cheered Mina as I met her for a big hug and slumped down beside her.

"Where's Amy?" I heard Lita ask with her mouth full and I couldn't help but laugh, she was so much like a guy it was unreal.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to place my bet that she is helping out her professor with his homework" I said cracking a smile as the other girls broke out laughing. I swear, all we ever did was laugh and that is why I love them.

Some girls down our table were also laughing and we gave them that look like..._' What are you laughing at, bitches'. _Haha, it's not that we are mean like that, but they tend to mock us from time to time, considering they were those girls who believed they were better than everyone else. Well, we tend to put them in their places on a daily basis, with the help of Lita. Without her, we would probably be getting swirly's in the bathroom between classes.

Yeah….sad I know…

Their laughter quickly died down and we watched as their eyes went from rolling to suddenly averting to something behind us. We all turned our heads in unison and spotted what caused the '_deer in the headlights'_ look on their faces.

Darien Shields had entered the cafeteria and to no one's surprise, Raye Hino was attached to his hip like super glue.

He made such a statement even without doing anything and that alone made my body burn with annoyance. The flames raging from my body were suddenly put out as Mina's voice cut in.

"My God, that boy is so fine…." I heard her say.

"Yeah...he kind of reminds me of an ex-boyfriend …." Lita said, receiving an instant eye roll from us.

"I don't know why you guys waste your time; he would never give you the same attention…" I mumbled as I shoveled one of Lita's delicious cookies in my mouth.

They watched him like hawks, as did the rest of the female population in the lunchroom while I forced myself not to bring myself to that level.

Yeah he was hot. I'm not going to lie…his eyes…and that lip ring, not to mention that 'I don't give a fuck' attitude he carried…somehow affected me in a way I never thought it could…

And that alone, annoyed the hell out of me…..

"Serena…. Darien is looking at you..." I heard Mina suddenly say as she gestured towards his table.

I slightly turned my head his direction and sure enough, the jerk head was staring directly at me. It wasn't the kind of stare that made you weak in the knees, well not for me at least, I'm sure these other heffers would fall off their seat in this situation but in my case, I shivered with fear.

In mere seconds I swooped around in my seat, leaving my back to fight his stare for me, literally stuffing as many cookies in my mouth as possible.

I don't need this kind of attention, ESPECIALLY from a guy like him. Let's just say he isn't the sweet boy you bring home to momma.

I could feel his eyes burning holes into my jacket and I started to feel myself begin to perspire.

"Serena, are you ok?" I heard Mina ask as she tilted her head towards me. My face was now smushed into my hands as I felt the urge to scream my lungs out into them. But I didn't, because I don't need that kind of attention, and I was still trying to swallow those cookies….

"Maybe she ate something bad?" Said Lita as she stuffed another delicious homemade cookie into her mouth.

"Shut up Lita like your cooking could ever be bad…" Mina said before suddenly gasping.

"Oooooooh! Are you being a total fan girl right now because DARIEN SHIELDS shot you a glanceeee" Mina teased into my ear as she and Lita burst out laughing.

My head instantly shot up.

"NO! That has nothing to do with anything!" I shouted as they both looked at each other once more before jumping back into their hysterical laughing.

"I'M SERIOUS YOU GUYS!" I whined as I shook Mina's shoulder.

"Listen Sere, I don't blame you. One look from that god and I would be as red as you are right now too!" She said and I suddenly felt the need to stick my head in the ground.

"I would be careful Sere, he has a vicious guard dog at his side, and one wrong move will have her biting your ass!" Lita said between her laughter.

"You know what? I could care less about that dog or her stupid ass owner!" I began.

"Darien Shields will never be my type, because I'm not attracted to ASSHOLES!" I shouted towards the girls and took in a huge breath of satisfaction.

There, that set them straight! Maybe they will shut up now!

I suddenly became aware of the awkward silence that followed my victory speech and I decided to open one of my squinted eyes. I tend to close them when I shout by the way…. I know…I'm weird.

My eye was quickly followed by my other as they focused on Lita and Mina's faces. They seemed as if they were in a state of shock, which would be awesome, if their state of shock were caused by me. In this case I'm guessing that it wasn't, considering their eyes were focused on something behind me.

Or should we say someone….

"Is that so….." I heard a deep voice say, and in seconds my spine became the same consistency as jello…

It wasn't just any voice-but his voice. And when he spoke again I felt his tone resonate throughout my body, causing instant fear to run through my veins.

"Meet me in the library after lunch and don't be late."

It sounded more like an order than a request….

His words bounced off my back and I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. I seriously felt so stupid, not to mention that my face was probably on fire at this point.

I suddenly felt a cold chill run up my back, and I took that as a sign that he had walked away. I looked back slowly just to make sure he was gone and saw that he was nowhere in sight. I quickly felt a huge relief lifted from my body and took the time to release the huge breath of air that I had been holding the entire time.

"Phhhhhhew….."

I still hadn't heard a word from neither Lita nor Mina and decided to slowly glance their way.

Two gaping mouths met my gaze and I suddenly froze in place.

"Se..re…na! Why didn't you tell us you knew Darien!" Mina shouted as she shook my shoulders.

"What? I don't know him he's just…." I started

"Oh don't give us that BS Serena! He clearly knows you! Why in the hell are you meeting in the library after lunch?! Hmmm?!" Lita said as she poked for information.

This is when I start to regret even coming to school. I could easily avoid all situations like this if I could convince my mom to homeschool me.

.Ughh…why me?!

"Guys!" I shouted, which was abnormal because I usually do not raise my voice unless in danger or after my bratty little brother does something annoying.

'_That got their attention'_

"Listen, remember I told you guys that I had to take some stupid math class?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Well, he is in my class. And because he has the second highest GPA in the school, he was assigned to tutor me…"

Ok that last part was a little lie, considering he CHOSE to tutor me, but for my sanity's sake, we will leave that part out…for now.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, that godly man is going to be tutoring you?!" Mina questioned with her exaggerated hands.

"I'm confused about the GPA part!" Exclaimed Lita as she stuffed her last cookie in her mouth.

"And I'm shocked about both…"I said as I lowered my gaze to my shoes.

"You lucky dog!" Mina squealed as she knocked the breath out of me with a slap to the back.

"Serena, not to kill your high but you have another set of eyes that are burning holes through you at the moment…" Lita suddenly mentioned as we all turned our heads in the direction she insinuated.

Raye Hino was sitting at her usual table, Darien-less to our amazement and looking quite furious... … and she was staring straight at me. It almost looked as if she was clawing the table, but it may have just been my imagination.

I felt myself gulp loudly as I turned back around in my seat.

"Don't sweat it Serena, I won't let her lay a slutty hand on you!" Exclaimed Lita as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah, if she makes one wrong move, I'll show her the ugly side of Mina!" She followed as they both dumped their trays in the nearby trash can.

"Wow, who knew you had an ugly side, Barbie!" Joked Lita as we all erupted in laughter.

"I know right?" Mina shot back as she played with her hair and we made our way out of the lunchroom.

We exited the cafeteria in laughter, but on the inside, I still felt a million knives being thrown into my back as I walked out…something NOT to laugh about.

"Catch ya later, Sere!" Lita shouted as we went our separate ways.

"Get a smooch in for me at the library, will ya?!" Teased Mina as I threw her a raspberry.

I swear, I loved them so much but sometimes, a punch in the arm was well deserved…

* * *

10 minutes later…

As I made my way to the library I couldn't help but notice how much I was beginning to sweat.

I could feel my face heating up and my body trying to force itself in the opposite direction, but I pushed forward.

I finally reached the doors to the library and my shaky hand struggled but eventually reached out and turned the handle.

After entering I immediately took notice of several students with their noses stuck into thick books.

To my right, the librarian was making copies on a raggedy, old copier and her assistant was stacking books on the counter beside her.

I took notice of all these things and had yet to find Darien.

My eyes scanned the aisles but found nothing.

'_Hmm maybe this was all a joke…a way to get back at me…oh well better for me…_' I thought as I entered one of the vast aisles.

My eyes casually scanned the books on the shelf, and apparently I was in the biography section.

'_Marilyn Monroe….Michael Jackson….Naoko Takeuchi…I'd love to read them all….'_

As I walked down the aisle, I let my fingers trail along the binds of the books as I attempted to find more titles that caught my eye, but before I was able to find another one, I became caught myself as two large hands grasped my shoulders. They quickly spun me around and slammed me up against the book shelf, knocking several books down around me.

I barely had enough time to release a scream, but managed a small 'Eeeep!' as I suddenly became face to face with the one and only Darien Shields.

"D...D...Darien…What are you…" I stuttered out but was quickly cut off as his hot breath hit my face…

He was WAY too close for comfort…

"It's always the quiet ones." He suddenly said as his hands gripped my upper arms a little tighter.

"Um…I don't know what ...you mean…" I managed to say as his facial expression changed from serious to a small smile.

"Did you mean what you said in the Cafeteria?" He asked as his eyes tore into my own, I was beginning to drown again…

"Um...which part?" I whispered and was quickly caught off guard as he broke out into laughter.

"Which part do you think?!" He said through a smile as I struggled to hold back a scream so the librarian could save me, but for some reason, his lip ring was distracting me….not to mention his smile…

"Here let me remind you…." He whispered as his head suddenly dipped down to my neck.

In that moment, I swear to you, my arms and legs grew spikes….at least that's what it felt like the moment his tongue met my hot skin. And then, it was like a wild fire broke out along my neck…

His silky tongue left a wet trail all the way up my neck, and rolled along my earlobe before his hot breath entered my ear...

"The part where I would NEVER be your type…." He whispered not failing to emphasize the _never._

My eyes had rolled to the back of my head at this moment, but believe me, it was only my body experiencing a state of shock….

A cold breeze followed as he released me.

"Don't be late for class." Was all he said as he turned and walked out of the library almost as if nothing had just happened…

I stood disheveled and shocked as my hand immediately flew to my neck.

My fingers roughly rubbed the trail he left and my face took on a disgusted look. I was PISSED to say the least. How could he take advantage of me so easily?! I could press charges!

My thoughts were interrupted as the librarian suddenly came into view.

She stared at the books slain all over the floor and then gave me the look of a wild bull.

Apparently she had witnessed the entire scene... and I felt so ashamed.

"You pick all these up right this instant young lady!" she managed to yell in a whisper voice. Librarians were so weird!

"And when you finish, leave me your name and class at the desk! This kind of behavior is inappropriate and shall not happen again, do you understand me?!"

She was all kinds of mad, but so was I.

She had me completely all wrong, I was the victim here! Not her! But me being the way I am, I kept my pretty little mouth shut.

I managed a small 'yes mam' before picking up all the books and making my way towards the desk.

All kinds of thoughts were swirling in my head that I could barely grasp one of them!

I was so extremely pissed that I did something then that I thought I could never do.

I quickly scribbled onto her notepad and marched my way to my next class, unable to hide my evil smile as I pushed through the library doors.

If I was going to suffer and have my day ruined, so was someone else…selfish, I know, but I could care less at the moment…

I couldn't wait to get to Path to Math; Darien had another thing coming for him. He could woo and persuade all those other stupid girls but I was not about to become one of his play dolls.

He was NOT allowed to lick me!

Although, I must admit, I didn't…NOT like it….

Wait…WHAT AM I SAYING?!

That was uncalled for…

This was ridiculous…

This was war….

Or so I thought…

* * *

"Yes, Principle Setsuna I need to speak with you regarding a student that completely disrupted the library this morning…"

"What happened? Mrs. Beryl, was there a disturbance?" Asked Principle Setsuna.

"Mhmm yes, she was doing inappropriate things with another student who I couldn't identify, he just pushed past me but they managed to knock over half an aisle of books! I believe disciplinary actions should be taken immediately!" Beryl exclaimed loudly.

"Very well, I believe a day of in school suspension should be appropriate in this situation." replied Setsuna.

"Ok, yes, thank you very much Mrs. Setsuna, she deserves every bit of that punishment…kids these days!"

"I would just need the name and class of the student and I'll take care of the rest…" said Mrs. Setsuna

"Ah yes, let me get my note pad...her name is…." Beryl said as she read the scribbled hand writing…

…

…

..

.

"Raye Hino, Class 2-C"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Heh heh heh…. That was fun.

A shorter chapter than usual but I really want to get these out a bit faster, hope you all enjoyed chapter 2 and I honestly CANNOT wait for you guys to read ch3 where things start getting KAH-RAZYYYY!

PLEASE REVIEW! I seriously need the motivation, if I see that you all enjoy this story and want to hear more then it will push me to get these chapters out faster!

If you haven't checked out my other story Teach Me How to Love, I'd recommend doing so

Thank you all again for reading and I hope to hear some feedback from you guys!

Love and Hugs,

Momo


	3. The Delivery Boy

Happy Friday everyone!

Sorry for the delay, my daughter and I fell very ill this past week and are finally recovering! I actually found time to finish this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story…none of the characters are mine, nor the brand names I mention. Boo Hoo….

* * *

Tutor Me Bad

Chapter 3

The Delivery Boy

* * *

As I made my way towards the classroom, I couldn't help but start to feel guilty about what I had just done. It was completely out of my nature and the side effects were starting to kick in.

If anyone had done that to me, I would be furious….but then again, she was rude to me on several occasions and I don't even KNOW the girl! So in my book, at that moment, she deserved it.

Eventually I found myself in front of the door of the Path to Math classroom and after convincing myself that what I did was perfectly ok, I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I realized that I started doing this more often ever since Darien slithered his way into my life.

After giving myself a mental minute, I walked into the classroom and instantly regretted not skipping class. It was almost impossible for my eyes not to immediately soar to him and I hated it!

Did I mention how much I hated it? Oh yea…I guess I did.

His eyes met mine and he gave me his infamous smug, 'I'm sexy and I know it' look that he gives consistently…

I watched as he stretched his arms up above his head before reaching one of them over and tapping it on my seat next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Good Morning Serena!" Melvin suddenly shouted as I jumped back.

"Oh, good morning Melvin" I said as I walked past him and made my way to my seat. I didn't fail to notice how excited he got when I acknowledged him, why didn't I have that effect on normal guys?!

As I took my seat, I tried my best not to give the harassment king any kind of attention, but as the class progressed I found out how hard that actually could be, beginning from the moment I sat down.

"I'm happy to see you listened…." I heard him say as I placed my Hello Kitty pencil bag on my desk.

I turned my face slightly towards him and gave him a questioning look.

"You were on time…" He said with a smirk and I returned my gaze to my desk with a simple nod.

"Hmmm….Are you not talking to me now?" He said as leaned his head lower to see my face…

'_Dear God, please make him leave me alone and to stop smiling!_ 'My mind shouted as I squinted my eyes shut, praying the class would start already…

"You know…. the way you are acting right now makes me think you really enjoyed what happened in the library…" He said above a whisper and my eyes sprang open.

"Maybe we should start round two right here…." He said as he reached over and tugged on my pigtail..

I panicked, because knowing him, he would start round two anywhere…

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" I said in the loudest whisper possible.

He suddenly smiled really big before dropping his head into his arms to laugh…

'_Is this guy being serious right now?!_' I thought as I watched him burst into laughter before turning his head and flashing me that gorgeous smile once more…I hated that I liked it so much.

I hated it.

"You are so easy to piss off, I love it." He said with his head still resting on his arms…

My heart did something weird just then…and I have no idea why. The moment the word 'love' came out of his mouth, my heart felt like it flipped and I sat frozen as he smiled at me.

What in the world was this boy doing to me….

He was making me feel like one of those stupid girls, again I hated it.

I tore my eyes away from him as Melvin addressed the classroom.

My prayers were heard.

"OK everyone!" Melvin said as he stood before the class.

"I'm going to start off the class with a small quiz…"

Everyone in the room released an audible groan and Melvin let out his dorky laugh…

"HAHA I know nobody likes quizzes but we as tutors need to see where your strengths and weaknesses are..."

I heard Darien shuffle in his seat and forced my ears to ignore him…

"This quiz has at least one example of several different math problems, from simple multiplication, division, to equations and percentages.."

Every example he listed there was another arrow shot through my body….how could anyone enjoy this?!

After Melvin passed out the quizzes I took a second to skim through the enormous packet…

'_Good lord! This is like a freaking SAT_!' my mind shouted as I rolled over each problem…

Ignoring the chuckle beside me, I picked up my pencil and went to work.

The entire time I worked on my packet I could feel his eyes on me and it was driving me absolutely mad.

After what seemed like an hour, I found myself stuck on the same problem and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed his help but since it was a quiz I was out of luck…

I tapped my pencil on my desk, then my head, then my leg before throwing it down and shoving my face into my hands. This last part of the packet was starting to frustrate the hell out of me and I couldn't even imagine the stupid face he must have on him right now due to my distress…

I picked up my pencil to have a go at it once more, but realized I had already lost my focus…

Great, just great.

I casually casted my eyes his way wondering what he could be thinking and to my surprise, he was fast asleep on his crossed arms…

Again I found myself mesmerized and my eyes refused to pull away from him. I watched as his back rose and fell as he breathed deeply in his sleep. I loved the way his hair fell over his eyes and the way his arms fit his tight school jacket…

Wait...did I just say loved?! This packet is making me delusional.

I hope I don't look as stupid as those other girls do when they stare at him.

'_As much as I hate to admit it, he really is good looking…'_ I thought as I bit the end of my pencil…

"It's rude to stare, Serena…." He suddenly said with a smirk, his eyes still closed.

My pencil dropped to my desk and my eyes widened in shock…

He was awake?!

I watched still in complete shock as he lifted himself up and stretched his arms above his head, releasing a laugh as he relaxed once more.

"I wasn't….I wasn't staring! I was going to wake you up because I'm finished!" I said out of my ass.

"Mmmm, are you sure it wasn't the poster behind me this time?" he said with a grin as he reached over and snatched up my packet.

"I um...I just didn't finish the last few…." I spat out as he flipped through the pages.

"You mean you didn't finish the last few pages? " He said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Hey! I'm not a genius like you, math just isn't my thing…" I huffed as I crossed my arms and my legs.

"Then, what is your thing…" He said as he let his eyes roam over my legs and up my body….

I shivered at the sight…but I wasn't going to let him get to me…

Or so I thought…

"Not math….that's all you need to know." I said as began to play with the ends of my pigtail.

I heard him chuckle once more…

"It's not what I need to know princess, it's what I want to know, and I'll find out soon enough…" He said and this time I let out some laughter…

"You keep saying that, but it will never happen…" I said through a smile as I glanced his way, and to my surprise he wasn't smiling at all.

'_Why is he looking at me like that…?' _I thought as his glare grew more intense.

How did he go from laughing his ass off, to this?

He slowly lowered his gaze from me back down to my packet, and continued reviewing it, scribbling red notes all over the page.

"Serena…" He suddenly said in his deep, serious tone…

I jumped in my seat at the sound of my name and I turned to face him immediately.

"Y...Yes….?" I said nervously as I watched his red pen scribble numerous things along the border…

'_Oh God he's going to tell me I'm the dumbest person on the planet…'_

"You should smile more often…" He said, catching me off guard.

He glanced over at me, shooting me a half smile before dropping the pen and getting up to leave.

And as if right on cue, the bell began to ring loudly through the speakers as he walked out the door, but to be honest…

My heart was beating louder.

* * *

Outside the classroom…

I managed to walk my stressed little body out of that dreadful classroom…

Did that jerk pervert really just compliment me…? I mean, that's what it had sounded like.

I shrugged off the strange occurrence as I spotted my favorite girls down the hallway.

"There she is!" I head Lita say as she towered over the rest of the students.

"Where? I don't see her!" whined Mina as she looked through all the moving bodies.

"Lita is clearly taller Mina; she is bound to spot Serena before us…" Stated Amy as I came into their view.

"Oh! There she is! Serenaaa!" Mina shouted as she ran to give me a hug.

I swear, after every class period, it was as if we hadn't seen each other in years and hugs were always mandatory. I'm sure it was like this with all best friends though…right?

Maybe we are just weird…but if that's the case, being weird was the best!

"How was your Math class Serena?" Asked Amy as we departed from our hug.

"Oh my God, you don't want to know…." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well we wouldn't be asking if we didn't silly…" Said Lita as they pushed more into the question.

I see where this is going….

"Yea, how was your math class with Dariennnnnn..." Mina teased as I shot her an evil look.

Why was I always right?

"It was just as frustrating as any other day…" I said as I looked to the floor.

"Is it frustrating because Darien Shields is sitting next to you?" Teased Mina once more and I smacked her arm.

"NO! You know I'm not like you guys, I swear you are all like his little puppets…" I said in annoyance.

"I would love to be his little puppet …" Said Lita with hearts in her eyes.

"Yea he could control me ANY day!" Shouted Mina while Amy only blushed furiously.

"Will you guys STOP? Seriously, it's disgusting!" I said as we broke out into laughter.

While we were joking around, we were suddenly brought out of our laughter when we heard someone yelling across the hallway.

As we looked over, we were surprised to see Raye Hino, in tears, yelling some kind of nonsense to Darien as she pounded on the lockers beside them.

"Maybe they broke up?" Guessed Lita as we watched the scene with several other students in the hallway.

Why did the idea of them breaking up make me feel…..happy?

I watched as her yelling and crying continued and I couldn't help but feel satisfaction. Here was this indestructible girl who stepped all over everyone else, crying and hurt for some reason, and I liked it.

I liked it so much!

Then he hugged her.

My body suddenly tensed up as I watched him wrap his arms around her and rest his chin atop her head.

My heart rate increased as his hand stroked the raven hair on the back of her head as he spoke to her.

We were too far to hear or even guess what he was saying…but for some reason, I didn't like what I was seeing…

"Hey Sere…are you jealous? She's all over your sexy tutor!" Teased Mina once more but I had no words for her.

'_Is this what jealousy feels like?'_ I thought as I watched the scene, and then his eyes flickered to mine.

And I froze.

I watched as he stared at me, a serious look on his face, almost as if he was questioning something…

And then he smiled.

He smiled at me, and my heart fluttered in all directions…

What the hell was going on right now…He's with his freaking girlfriend well at least I think she's his girlfriend…

Come to think of it, he's never even mentioned her.

Hell, he acts like he's single. Typical player.

"Serena, is he smiling at you!?" Shouted the girls in unison as they watched, my eyes shot back up to him.

He then lowered his head to Raye's ear and whispered something that caused her to smile and nod. Then he whispered one more thing, and she suddenly shot her glance over to me and as usual it was an evil one. After giving me the death look she lifted herself onto her toes to give him a big hug. She glanced at me once more from his arms, and then flung her hair over her shoulder and walked off.

After she left, he made his way towards us.

I had no idea what to do…

Mentally, I wanted to sprint into the other direction as fast as possible while my other half wanted to stay and see what he wanted. Maybe he wasn't even walking towards me, he probably just had his bike parked in this direction, yea that was it!

I tried to convince myself but the closer he got, the more I realized he was walking towards me.

I forcefully tried to catch my breath as he approached us.

"OMG Serena, he's coming over here! " Giggled Lita and Mina joined in.

"Maybe he wants to be with Serena now…" Whispered Amy.

"Not you too Ames!" I groaned towards her.

"You GET 'EM GIRLLL!" Lita said as she spanked my ass.

"OW! Lita!" I yelled back at her before swinging back around at the sound of his voice.

"Ladies…." He said casually as he nodded in their direction.

"H...Hi Darien!" They said in unison once more.

'_God! Do they know how stupid they look!_ 'I thought as I watched the sad scene.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely conversation, but I have some things to discuss with this one." He said as he rested his hand on my head…

Fire surged through my body…I'm surprised his hand didn't catch fire….

"OH! We weren't talking about anything important, you go right on ahead!" Shouted Mina and I shot her the look of death once more, recieveing a wink in return from her.

"Yea, you can have her for the rest of the day if you want!" Shouted Lita and I swore I tackled her with my mind.

"Haha, as much as I would want her all day, I only need her for a few minutes right now…" He said with a wink and my eyes almost popped out of my head…

The girls went insane at this…

"HAHAH omgggg!" they shouted with red faces as they moved their circle a few feet over from our conversation, giggling like little school girls, literally.

I crossed my arms and looked up at his smug face grinning down at me and I hate to admit this as well, but I was finding it hard not to smile back at him.

"So, what is so important?" I asked, keeping a serious face.

"First of all…." He began immediately.

"I could have sworn your name was Serena….." He said as he shot me a questioning look, along with a smile.

My body froze.

"Funny how the librarian seems to think your name is Raye though….." He said slowly and I wanted to vomit.

"I…I can explain…" I began in a shaky voice and was cut off by his laughter.

"Don't worry…" He said in a whisper.

"Your secret is safe with me."

I felt my blood begin to circulate again as I found my breath…

"I'm sorry…" I said as I lowered my head.

"No worries, I just find it funny that you would do something like that…"

"But, I think that's why I like you so much, there is always something exciting happening…." He said as he lifted my chin.

"And I like excitement."

My knees suddenly felt like butter as our eyes met…

'_He likes….me?_' I thought as he spoke once more.

'_Wait, I EXCITE HIM?!'_

"Now, Second thing…."

"What do you do after school?" He asked as he brought me out of my crazy thoughts.

"Um…..after school?" I said above a whisper.

"Yes." He said with a stern face.

"….W...Why…?" I asked in a shaky voice.

'_Oh god I can't be with him outside of school, look what he does to me IN school!'_ My mind shouted.

"Just answer the question Serena." He said and I watched him grow more serious.

"I don't know, sometimes homework, sometimes I go hang out with the girls…" I said nervously as I glanced over at my friends, of course they were giggling and trying to listen in without being obvious, but they were failing miserably.

"Well, starting tomorrow, you need to make time for me after school." He said and my nerves exploded.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean?" I said nervously as his hands suddenly rested on my shoulders.

The girls then squealed like piglets….

"Relax, I'm talking about having tutorial sessions after school." He said as I forced and audible answer.

"But… But we tutor just fine in school, why do we…"

"Serena, don't try to avoid this. I saw your work today, and in conclusion, you need extra help outside the classroom and the only time I have is after school." He stated.

"But…"

"We start tomorrow." He said before releasing my shoulders and walking off.

"But…Darien…wait!" I found myself shouting as he walked away.

"Yes Serena?" He said as he continued walking…

"I can't tomorrow I have plans!" I shouted and he turned back.

"See you tomorrow Serena." He said smiling as he walked backwards…he then winked at the girls and turned back around, disappearing around the corner.

"But…UGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I groaned loudly.

What just happened, I'm so confused!

"AHHHHHH Serena!" Screamed Mina as she ran over and shook my shoulders.

"You guys totally have the hot's for one another!" I heard Lita say and I doubled over.

"Are you guys kidding me, I LOATHE HIM!" I shouted as I threw my hands up.

"Maybe it's a love/hate type of relationship?" Mentioned Amy.

"There is no LOVE nor RELATIONSHIP anywhere…HATE maybe…." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"Sooooo what did he say hmmm?" Pried Mina with her giant smile.

"I don't know and I don't care, I wasn't even listening." I lied through my teeth.

"So, anyways guys, are we still on for tomorrow?!" I asked excitedly, effectively changing the subject.

"Yes! Of course! 7 o'clock at your house Sere!" Cheered Mina as she threw her arm over my shoulder.

"Slumber party Friday!" Shouted Lita as we walked down the hallway.

"I may have to bring some books you guys…" Amy snuck in and we all turned in shock.

"NO AMY! NO SCHOOL, NO BOOKS!" Yelled Mina and Amy covered her head.

"Ok ok! Haha" Giggled Amy as we exited the school in laughter.

Tomorrow night was going to be a blast!

* * *

The next day at school…

I managed to have a stress free day so far, considering I hadn't been to Math yet….

As I made my way to the class, Darien suddenly came into view down the hallway.

Before I could react like a normal person, I threw my body into the nearest space between the lockers, hoping he hadn't seen me.

'_Please lord don't let him see me!'_ I prayed over and over again in my mind.

I cracked my eyes open and joyfully watched as he walked completely past me…

'Phew…' I mentally breathed as I let my hand relax above my heart.

"BOO!"

"EEEEEK!" I screamed as I fell back on my ass between the lockers.

"Thought you could hide from me, did you…?" I looked up at his smiling face and felt my embarrassment meter blow up as my body heated.

"I wasn't hiding! I was just….." I began nervously when his hands were suddenly under my arms, lifting me up.

Our eyes met as he lifted me almost effortlessly off the ground and back up onto my feet in front of him.

"You were just…..?" He continued as I found myself speechless, damn that lip ring!

"Um…." I began fiddling my fingers together and he broke my silence.

"You are too cute; I was actually coming to find you anyways." He began and my heart fluttered...

'_Oh no, not this feeling again…STOP IT SERENA!'_ I screamed at myself.

"I was just coming to let you know that I won't be in class today, some things came up that I have to take care of in order for us to have our little session today…" He said as I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Darien, I told you I had plans today….we cant." I tried to explain once more, and again received the same response…

"I'll see you later Serena…" He said with a smile before walking off.

"But….." I began, but it was no use, he was already down the hall and around the corner.

I was so mentally frustrated I just marched my way to class, avoiding the situation completely.

This boy was too much trouble; I was already brewing a mad headache….now I had to deal with him after school?!

'_Too bad, I have plans….he can wait til next week…actually he can wait til never! It's not happening.'_

I mentally convinced myself as I walked to class…

Little did I know that around the corner, Darien had run into the girls, and I would come to find out, that it wasn't just a coincidence.

Later on after school…

I finally walked out of my final class of the day and I breathed a sigh of relief. Tonight I would be able to relax my mind and forget about this crazy ass week, and in all, just enjoy myself.

I walked down the halls, scanning them for the girls and praying I didn't run into Darien.

The Gods had listened! The girls came into clear sight right outside the front doors and I quickly made my way to them.

As I pushed through the doors, they immediately saw me and I smiled, running towards them.

"Ahhhh I'm so excited guys! I've been waiting for the day to end since I opened my eyes this morning!" I shouted as they giggled along with me.

"Serena, we do this every week, you always make it seem as though it's the first time!" Said Mina as we made our way to the buses.

"Well, it only happens ONCE a week, so it's very exciting! Don't cha think?!" I said towards them and they all just kinda nodded.

"Well whatever, I'm not going to let you party poopers ruin my fun tonight!" I said as I stomped my way in front of them.

"I'll see you all at 7pm SHARP! If you are one minute late you're dead! Ya hear?!" I yelled as I ran over towards my bus.

Mina, Lita and Amy just watched as I boarded the bus…then they all released a sigh.

"Oh boy…" Lita breathed as the girls agreed.

Oh boy indeed.

* * *

Later that evening….

I swear on everything that my house had never been cleaner than it was on Friday nights.

With my parents out for the night, and Sammy at his friend's house, I pumped myself up with loud music and did a super clean throughout the entire house.

I wasn't satisfied until it was sparkling.

After two straight hours of cleaning, I shot upstairs to start getting ready. Usually, on Fridays we wear our pajamas, so I dug through my drawers for my cutest Victoria Secret PINK pajamas, which consisted of a cute pair of soft cotton short shorts with PINK written on the booty, and a tight tank with the PINK logo.

Adorable.

But after cleaning, I needed a major cleansing myself…

After finishing my lovely shower and getting dressed, I decided to leave my hair down to dry, and brushed my wet, blonde hair vigorously before heading back downstairs.

'_6:45pm…..hmmm they should be here soon…'_ I thought as I made my way to the living room.

"Oh crap! I have to order the pizza!" I shouted and reached for my phone. Of course, the pizza place was on my favorites…DON'T JUDGE ME!

"Hi I'd like to place an order for two large pizzas for delivery please…" I began.

After ordering, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, as I flipped through the channels looking for something good, my phone went off.

I glanced down at the screen.

"NEW TEXT MESSAGE" the screen flashed.

Man, they better not be running late or canceling on me…

I opened the text, and saw that it was from Amy.

"Amy the Brain: I am so sorry Serena please forgive me"

'_Oh great, don't tell me she's actually canceling'_ I thought as I began to write her back, suddenly another text popped up.

I clicked the message to open it.

"Lita Lightning: Sorry Sere, in return for tonight I'll bake as many cookies as you want!"

'_What in the world…..'_ I thought as I re-read both messages.

As I began to reply to both of them, another new message popped up, this time from Mina.

"Mina Twinkie: You are going to thank me for this one day "

At this point I was beyond confused, what the hell were they talking about!

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted at my phone when suddenly the doorbell rang.

'_I guess the pizza is already here, what a waste…..'_ I thought as I made my way to the front door.

I swung the door open, running my mouth as usual…

"Hey, is there any way I can cancel this order my frieeeeeends…WHAT THE HELL?!" I suddenly shouted as I stared wide eyed at the supposed delivery boy.

"How did you…..why are you…..what…" My mouth was shushed with a finger before he spoke.

"It's rude not to invite your guests inside Serena…." He said in his sexy tone, and I found myself moving aside slowly.

His eyes ran over my body like he was mentally devouring me and I suddenly felt very naked.

"S...Sorry…co..come in…." I said nervous as hell, still in complete shock as he breezed past me.

'_How the hell did he know where I lived!?'_ My mind screamed as I went into to panic mode…

And then I remembered the texts….

'_Those little TRAITORS, how could they do this to meeee?'_ I mentally whined.

As I placed my hands on the front door to close it, my mind started running through millions of scenarios that could possibly happen with him being here, and I persuaded myself into thinking none of those scenarios were possible….

But he convinced me soon enough how possible some of them could be. Before I even had time to close the door completely, he placed his hands on either side of my body, effectively shutting the door for me as he leaned into my ear.

"Now let's begin this tutoring session…."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN….now comes the juicy stuffs! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you liked it and would like to find out what happens next, please REVIEW! The moment I read those reviews from you guys is the moment my fingers start typing away…

So please…REVIEWWW below and let me know what you thought!

Thanks for reading!

-Momo


	4. The Blindfold

Herro Everyone!

Here is my latest installment of Tutor Me Bad! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, favorite, or even PM'd me! I love each and every one of you! It's you guys that get me pumped up to start writing! Again I thank you!

Please remember to Review and Favorite if you enjoyed Ch. 4 and would like some more!

-Momo

* * *

***Standard Disclaimer: I do not own SM, but this story is MINE. Hehehe***

* * *

_Tutor Me Bad_

_Chapter 4_

_The Blindfold _

* * *

_Oh god._

Facing the door, I glanced at his large hands on either side of my body that were now flat against the oak wood. I bit my lip as I felt the heat from his body begin to radiate against my back.

_How did I get myself in this situation…_

His right hand suddenly disappeared and in seconds I felt his fingers slowly brushing the hair that covered the back of my neck to one side.

I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip a little bit harder…

_I need to stop this, this isn't right….._

_I hate his guts for crying out loud!_

The moment before I decided to turn around and end this ridiculous occurrence, his right hand suddenly came and wrapped around my lower abdomen, pulling me fully against him.

My eyes flew open, shock took over as I felt the warmth from his body melt with my own and for some odd reason, it was very comforting. But before I could get too comfortable, the real shock set in the moment I felt his face against the back of my neck and him inhaling deeply, taking in my scent.

My face flushed crimson and my body tensed up immediately.

I felt him suddenly smile against my skin…

"Don't be embarrassed Serena, you smell delicious…." He breathed deeply into the hair over my ear and I instantly felt nauseous.

_I am going to KILL them for doing this to me!_

My body couldn't take much more of this torture; I needed to stop him…

"Da..Darien..please…please . …"

I felt his smile grow wider against my neck…

"Please what Serena…tell me…" He breathed and my body shuttered.

My eyes began to roll back but I pushed myself to speak…

"Please st…sto.."

Before I could finish, his arm had removed itself from my waist and I suddenly felt a chill run up my back as he stepped away.

* * *

It took me a few moments to catch my breath and find myself again, but I was quickly brought back to reality once he spoke...

"Where is your backpack?" I heard him ask and I turned to look his way.

He was casually walking around my living room moving pillows and opening cabinets on our entertainment center.

"What in the world are you doing?!" I yelled as I watched him close a cabinet door to look at me.

"Where is your backpack?" He repeated and I stood there confused.

_What normal person would do this? Randomly show up to somebody's house uninvited, force your way in and then dig through their personal stuff?!_

"Do I need to repeat myself once more, or do I need to find it myself?" He asked in a serious tone and I immediately crossed my arms and creased my brows at him.

"Are you out of your mind?!" I shouted.

"Who are you to come into MY house, UNINVITED, and expect to order me around like some animal!"

I watched the edge of his mouth twitch upwards for a moment before he suddenly began to move.

I watched in amazement as he made his way over to my stairwell and began to ascend up the stairs.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" I screamed at him as I practically sprinted over, gripping a small handful of his shirt and pulling him to a stop.

"I'm going to get your backpack." He said casually as he looked back at me and smiled.

"YOU are NOT allowed upstairs, do you understand me?!" I said, trying to keep my nerves at a normal level.

I watched as he slowly walked backwards down the stairs and turned to face me, his palm rising up to caress my cheek.

"Are you hiding something Ms. Kingston?" He said with a smirk.

"What? NO! You are not allowed upstairs, end of story!" I shouted, smacking his hand away.

"Hmm, do you have some perverted collection of my photos all over your room?" He said looking down at me and I boiled with anger.

"YOU WISH! I'LL GO GET MY OWN DAMN BACKPACK, YOU STAY RIGHT HERE!" I shouted in rage as I stomped past him and up the stairs.

I turned to look back, and saw him make a small movement.

"STAY!" I ordered.

"Hmmm, only if I get a treat…" he teased, winking at me.

"God you make me sick!" I growled as I made it up the stairs and into my room.

'_UGH I HATE HIM SO MUCH! '_

'_Ok, calm down Serena… backpack…..backpack…..ah! There it is! 'My_ mind shouted as I wandered to the corner of my room retrieving my bag from atop a pile of stuffed animals.

"Mmmm, I didn't take you as being a bunny loving girl…." I suddenly heard him say, before nearly toppling over into the plushies.

_Oh God..._

He stood at the foot of my door leaning against the frame; his eyes were on my bunny and moon comforter and then my bunny slippers…

"Are you deaf?! Didn't I tell you to STAY?!" I shouted as I looked back him.

"Didn't I ask for a treat?" He said almost seductively as he slowly made his way into my room, sliding his hand down my dresser.

"You are ridiculous! Get out of my room! Better yet, get out of my house!" I screamed but watched in amazement as he laughed whole heartedly, his hand suddenly grabbing a random drawer handle on my dresser and pulling it open.

"Ah….these should do just fine."

I watched in complete horror as his large hand reached into my drawer and pulled out a lacey, pink thong.

In seconds I was making my way towards him, my anger boiling over. As soon as I reached out to snatch them away, he raised them high above his head, taunting me like a little kid.

"Put them back Darien!" I shouted up at him.

"I also didn't picture you as a thong girl, you impress me more and more each minute Serena…" He said in laughter as he waved my panties over his head.

"I am seriously going to kill you! Put them back!" I yelled as I jumped up and down trying to reach them but to no avail.

"What do I get if I put them down?" He said with a smile and I scrunched my face at him.

"A swift kick in the ASS! THAT'S WHAT!" I yelled.

"Mmmm, in that case….." He began…

_And I thought things couldn't get any worse…._

I watched again, this time in severe horror as he looked up at my panties above his head, his eyes looked back down at me for a mere moment before he smiled and dropped the panties onto his face, pressing them against his nose.

My heart nearly stopped beating as I heard him inhale deeply through his nose and at that moment, death would have been more enjoyable…

"Mmmm…" he moaned into my panties and I felt my body steaming with embarrassment and frustration.

"What is that?...Downy?" I heard him say with a grin as I looked down in defeat.

I don't believe a person's body could get anymore heated, much less redder….

I couldn't take any more of this; anymore of HIM should I say. I'll admit defeat and just get this over with…

After taking a few deep breaths I suddenly pushed my way passed him and made my way out of my room.

I could have sworn I heard him chuckle, but at this point I just didn't care. Thank God I had failed to see him stick my panties in his pocket, that would have been hell all over again.

I marched down the stairs and heard him not too far behind me. After making my way into the living room I threw my backpack onto the couch and sat down. I waited as he casually made his way over, taking a seat beside me, too close for comfort as always.

"Ok so let's begin our tutoring shall we?" He said in an upbeat tempo and I wanted to punch him.

"Let's get out the packet from this week and work on that…" He said as I reached for my backpack and began to dig for my packet.

After finding all the material, things began to quiet down….or so I thought.

I just COULD NOT focus!

The picture of him smelling my panties would not get out of my head! Every problem I started somehow made my mind switch over to that dreadful scene and it was driving me absolutely mad!

He must have sensed my frustration, because he only fueled the fire by opening that stupid beautiful mouth of his…

"Serena, focus." I heard him say by my ear and I felt my face instantly flush.

I then felt him lean a little closer, his lips brushing against the hair over my ear…my eyes shut instantly as though I was about to get smacked in the face…

"Serena, don't make me smell the one's you're wearing….." He breathed in a torturing tone and my body shattered.

My eyes shot open as I threw my pencil down and looked him straight in the eyes…

_What a mistake that was…_

The moment our eyes met, I succumbed to his power. The power to pull me in even though I was using all my strength to pull away.

It all happened too fast….

In an instant, his large hands had grasped my shoulders, pushing me down onto the couch in one swift motion.

I looked up into his deep azure eyes which were driving into my soul as he hovered over me.

My right leg dangled off the couch and my other was being held up by his knee, which was also deadly close to my sensitive area. Ahem.

My house never seemed so quiet, the only sound that could be heard was our heavy breathing.

_OK maybe only MY heavy breathing…_

My chest rose and fell in unison with his and it seemed like an eternity before he suddenly spoke to me….

"Serena…" I heard him say as he looked down at me.

At this exact moment I didn't know what I wanted…

I should push him off right now and beat the shit out of him with my textbook but for some reason, my body wanted otherwise.

"Yea?" I managed to whisper through my dry lips as I stared up at this beautiful man on top of me.

I hated him so much, but DAMN was he sexy as hell.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked in a low, deep voice…

I looked up at him in amazement.

"Are….are you seriously ASKING for permission?" I said in complete shock.

_Holy shit, the harassment king has manners?! What?! No way…_

I could not stop myself from laughing. I seriously could not believe this guy, one minute he's barging in your house smelling your panties and next he's ASKING for permission to kiss you!

He watched me as I laughed hysterically and little by little he grew more irritated.

"What the hell is so funny?" He asked as he looked down upon me.

I took a moment from my laughter to explain to him why I found this so damn funny.

"Darien, you don't ask for permission to do anything! What difference does it make here? Is this so you don't hurt my little girl "feelings"? Because you already ripped through that with flying colors.." I said between my giggling fit. I watched him through my squinted eyes and saw him close his eyes for a few moments, almost as if he were in deep thought. But in reality, he was counting down.

"Serena…" He said with his eyes still closed and I answered him through my laughter.

"What, Darien!" I said with a smile and his eyes suddenly darkened.

"You know, I tried to be nice…." He began as his right hand lifted from my shoulder.

My laughter was quickly halted as his hand suddenly came over and gripped the bottom of my jaw, and squeezed, forcing it open…

"But this mouth….." He said, gripping my mouth harder.

"Needs to be punished." He growled in a dangerous tone before crashing his lips down onto mine.

In seconds his tongue swirled in, assaulting the inside of my mouth in painfully slow motions as he practically devoured me…

I had no idea what had happened in the last few seconds, but I slowly felt myself melting into his forceful kiss.

This was the way I knew Darien, and for another strange odd reason, this was the way I liked him.

My eyes quickly rolled close as I succumbed to his assault and my body began to react. My tongue swirled around his on its own and I found myself battling him for his mouth. My hands made their way into his hair and I fisted it roughly, pulling him harder against me.

It was not enough, I needed more… I needed him closer…

My leg quickly rose from the side and wrapped around his back, gripping him against my body.

I heard him groan at my actions and I smiled against his lips in satisfaction.

His hand left my mouth and trailed down my body, sliding down my leg before gripping in roughly right under my ass. This time it was my turn to moan and he loved it.

"Mmmm, you like this Serena?" He whispered into my mouth and I found it impossible to speak…

"Do you like what I'm doing to you…" He said as he lowered his mouth to my neck and began to suck under my ear…

My body instantly arched against him, feeling EVERY inch of his body rolling onto mine…

"Mmmm" I managed as I felt his tongue slide up my neck and immediately my mind flashed back to the library….

He began to suck where my shoulder and neck met when my mind flashed from the library to Raye…

"Darien…" I suddenly said and he moaned into my shoulder…

_Oh God…_

"What about your girlfriend..." I said as my eyes rolled back, his mouth was incredible…

I felt him chuckle agasint my skin before raising himself to my lips once more…

"I don't have one…" He said before lowering his lips back on to mine and we began this dance once more, our tongues never stopping..

_I guess they really did break up…. _

"Do you like what I'm doing to you Serena…." He whispered once more into my mouth and I nodded against him…

"Mmmm…Yea… don't stop…." I said back almost pleading…

"Mmmm…I never pictured you as a beggar Serena…" He said as he smiled against my lips.

"Fuck you." I whispered.

"Are you giving me permission?" He said with a cocky smile.

I almost reached up to bitch slap him but I was stopped in mid-air…

Out of nowhere, his eyes shot open and he sat up in an instant, leaving my mouth open, lips swollen and my face flushed bright red..

"Darien, What the f…." I began before his outburst interrupted me.

He glanced from me, then towards my schoolwork and then back at me.

"Serena, I know a way I can make you learn this material…" He said with a slight grin.

"What in the world Darien! You are all over the place!" I yelled, I swear this guy had ADD times 10000.

"I'm serious; I know it will work, just by looking at you right now." He said as he looked me over.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I asked sitting up, adjusting my hair and my clothes.

"I can guarantee you passing math with an A if you just trust me…" He said grabbing my hand.

I yanked it away almost instantly before peering at him through squinted eyes…

"What is going on in the head of yours…" I said as I watched him stand from the couch.

"One minute you are all over me and now you want to work on my school work?!" I said and he simply smiled.

"I have a way that we can do both…" He said, and in seconds he swooped down and lifted me bridal style, making his way towards my stairs.

"DARIEN! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed as I kicked my legs like a wild donkey.

He laughed as his gripped tightened once we made it to the stairs.

"Darien, seriously what are you doing! You are being crazy right now!" I yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

I felt my heart beating out of my chest. What was going on in his mind, I can't keep up with him!

I never should have given in…

I never should have kissed him….

Or should I have?

* * *

Once up the stairs I watched in horror as we made our way down the hallway straight for my room. Once at the door, he kicked it open and walked over towards my bed.

"Darien! I'm not ready for this! I AM NOT OK WITH THIS! PUT ME DOWN!" I began to yell and kick and then I was falling.

I fell onto my covers and quickly looked up to see Darien walking across my room.

"Stay." He said as he turned back.

"How dare you drop me! What is your deal Darien?!" I yelled over at him.

"You said to put you down…" He said with a chuckle as he looked around.

"Now let's see…." He said as he went around my room appearing to be searching for something.

"What are you looking for? I DON'T HAVE ANY CONDOMS!" I screamed and he only laughed and continued his apparent search.

"Can you please tell me what's going on…GET OUT OF THERE!" I practically screamed as he opened another one of my dresser drawers.

"Ah…Perfect..." He said as he glanced into my drawer.

_Lord please don't let that be my vibrator…._

I watched as he slowly pulled a long black scarf from my drawer, then shutting it with his hip.

"What in the hell do you want that for?!" I asked as he made his way back over to me.

He lifted the scarf in front of me and stretched it out between his hands, and then….

My world went dark.

His hands wrapped around the back of my head as he tied the scarf over my eyes. He then gently moved the hair away from ear and began his assault with words once more…

The next thing I would hear from him, would change my high school life, forever.

"Serena…" He Whispered.

"Do you know what BDSM is?"

.

..

...

...

...

* * *

ANDDDD tune in next time to see what goes down in the Kingston house!

Please Review! It will only get you your next chapter faster! It motivates me!

Thanks for reading!

-Momo

'


	5. The Montague

Surprise!

Hello lovely readers! I am gifting you with this lovely SPEEDY update do to the fact that I start back at work this week and I will not have time to write as much as I did this past weekend. So I drafted chapter 5 the same day I posted 4 and managed to finish over the weekend just for you! MAN I'm sweet lmao! Well I hope you enjoy this super-fast update and hopefully this coming weekend I can finish Ch. 6 and have it up by Monday.

Love Y'all!

-Momo

**Standard Disclaimer**: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. YOU BETTA RECOGNIZE! Lol…wow. No comment.

* * *

Tutor Me Bad

Chapter 5

The Montague

* * *

_Darkness._

_Complete darkness in my brightly lit room._

My eyes were bound shut by my black NY&Co scarf and I could hear Darien rummaging around my room as I sat atop my bed.

I let out a big breath of air through my nose as I heard another one of my dresser drawers slam shut.

"What in the world are you looking for now?" I said in an annoyed tone and I heard him chuckle from across the room.

"Please be patient my princess, soon you will be lost in the raptures of my pleasure…" He said, complete with a lame accent.

"I think I'm going to throw up." I said and earned a full laugh from Darien.

"We are reading Shakespeare in English Lit, not too shabby huh?" He said as I leaned back against the palms of my hands.

"I don't believe I asked my Lord." I bit back in my best old English accent and I could feel him smiling.

"Mmmm, 'My Lord', I could get used to that..." He said with a smile as I heard him make his way back towards the bedside.

"Don't" I said clearly.

"Ha, well if you're going to be a good little subordinate then I just might have to." He said as I felt his weight shift onto the mattress.

I could feel my nerves returning at an alarming rate when I had been keeping them down so well for the past 30 or so minutes. Thank god he couldn't see how nervous I was, I would never hear the end of it.

I need to stand my ground, I can't show him any signs of weakness or he will eat me alive….literally.

"Ok, so then you are familiar with BDSM correct?" He said and I nodded.

"What do you know of it?" He asked as I felt the bed shift a little more in front of me.

If I spoke to fast now he would be able to hear how uncomfortable I was, so I cleared my throat enough so that my words wouldn't shake.

"Hmm, ahem, let's see…."

"There is a guy and a girl right? And the guy chains her up all dressed in leather and stuff and then he whips her like a bad donkey." I said confidently and suddenly the bed began to shake.

He had fallen to his side in pure laughter at my description of BDSM and I didn't know whether to laugh along with him or be extremely embarrassed, so I did both.

"WHAT?! Isn't that how it is? I mean that's what I've seen in the movies…" I said with a smile and I felt him lift up.

"What kind of movies are you watching Serena?!" He said astounded and I covered my blindfolded face with my hands.

_Did I really just say that…?_

_God how embarrassing…_

"Dammit Serena, you are something else…" I heard him say in a chuckle as he leaned forward and took hold of my hands from my face, bringing them down towards my lap.

"So am I wrong or something?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, technically you are not wrong considering there are some extreme Dom's that go to that level of intensity but trust me, I will not be whipping you like a 'bad donkey' Serena."

"But, I will be tying you up, just not with chains…."

"If not with chains then with what… rope?" I asked into the air.

"Something a little bit softer, like this…." I heard him say as I suddenly felt him begin to wrap a soft material around my wrists, effectively tying them tightly together.

Little did I know, they were my panty hose….good grief…

I lifted my wrists to test the strength of the bind, attempting to pull them apart but to no avail.

"Not too shabby Mr. Shields…" I said with a smile, but a finger was quickly put against my lips, silencing me from saying more.

"It's going to be 'Sir' from now on Serena, do you understand?" He said in a serious tone and I felt my face scrunch behind the blindfold.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm not calling you 'Sir'! Asshole suits you better!" I shouted

"Ouch Serena that really hurts my feelings…" He said, toying with me.

"You don't have feelings!" I shouted.

"You're making this very difficult, it is supposed to be educational…" He sighed.

"The only thing I'm learning is that you are more of an ass than I thought. I never freaking agreed to do this now untie me!" I said as I held my hands out in front of me but I quickly regretted my actions.

My arms were suddenly raised and pinned above my head as my back slammed against the mattress.

His breath was on me almost instantly.

"Are you sure about that…" I heard him whisper roughly into my ear and his grip tightened against my wrists.

"How many times are you going to force me on my back?"

"I don't hear you complaining..."

"THIS IS COMPLAINING!" I yelled, and his hands tightened as his body rolled against me.

An uncontrolled sound escaped my lips and I wanted to strangle my own body for betraying me.

"Mmmm, so you do like being controlled, don't you Serena?"

"Fuck off."

"Such a dirty mouth, like I said before, it's always the quiet ones…"

"God you piss me off…" I sighed.

"Your body speaks for itself…" He whispered and again my body went against me, arching as his fingers suddenly lowered from my wrists and grazed my lower abdomen, fingering the soft edge of my PINK pajama shorts.

I bit my lip in frustration...

"Serena, I wasn't planning on starting so soon, but with you being so disobedient and biting that damn lip of yours, I may have to start your punishment earlier than planned..."

My eyes shot open behind the blindfold.

"No! Ok I'll listen! You haven't even explained the rules to me yet, so this isn't fair!" I quickly shouted as my body twisted against his grip.

"Hmm, I guess you're right to some extent…" He said in a lower tone as he removed his fingers from the rim of my shorts.

"Then let's start with one of the main one's then shall we? He said as his other hand tightened against my wrists, pulling me back into a sitting position.

"During these sessions you're going to have to do everything I say in order for you to learn the material right, do you understand?"

"Think of me, as like your 'Master'" He said with a grin.

'_Master my ass…..'_

He gave me a questioning look.

"Alright." I nodded.

"Alright What Serena…" He practically growled and I jumped slightly.

"Alright….. I understand…" I said in defeat.

_God, what am I doing…?_

_No, what is he doing to ME?!_

"Good girl…" He said softly, his fingers brushing against my cheek instantly flaring them up.

"Now, let's begin practice by following orders." I heard him say as he rose from the mattress.

I heard his footsteps stop at the foot of the bed and I waited for him to speak once more.

"Serena, this is the start of your punishment." He began.

"Is it going to hurt?" I asked quickly.

"Did I ask you to speak, Serena?" His voice dark and deep.

"No, sorry…jerk." I mumbled.

'_He's going to beat me…with something weird…isn't he….?'_ My mind thought before being interrupted.

"Lay back on the bed, with your legs straight out in front of you." I heard him order and I obeyed.

I fell backwards, hitting my pillows softly and stretched my legs out in front of me.

'_This actually might be fun!'_

"Now spread them." He ordered.

'_Ok…scratch that….'_

My eyes were wide behind the blindfold. How much more embarrassing could this get?

My legs quivered as I slowly started to open them…

"Faster." He growled and I slid them wide open, turning my covered face to the side in shame.

I'm sure he could see plenty, considering my shorts barely covered anything. I raised my bound hands to my face in embarrassment.

'_I can't believe I'm going along with this, what the fuck am I thinking…'_

"Serena, I can't see that dirty little mouth of yours with your hands like that…" He suddenly said.

"Raise them above your head and don't move them. Do you understand?" He asked and I nodded against them.

I slowly raised my bound hands above my head, and left them there.

"Mmmm perfect. Now hold still, just like that." I heard him say before hearing his footsteps once more around my room.

I want to yell at him again, and tell him to get the hell out of my house, but my body was considering otherwise. I was weak against him and I hated it.

I hated him.

I hated what his was doing to me. What he was doing to my mind and my body.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his fingers wrap around one of my ankles, pulling it to one side.

My leg yanked back in reflex and his grip tightened.

"Relax, Serena." He said calmly.

I waited a minute, wondering what the hell he was doing to my foot and then I felt it.

A soft material was slowly wrapping around my ankle, binding my foot to the right bed post. As soon as I felt his hand release my ankle I instantly tugged against it.

'_Yea I'm screwed…._' I thought as I felt him do the same with my other foot.

As soon as he finished I heard him take a deep breath.

"God Serena, if only you knew how incredibly sexy you look right now…" He said and my level of uncomfortable-ness doubled.

"Now I just need you like this without those little shorts on.…"

"WHAT?! Darien you said this was just practice!" I suddenly yelled, thinking he was about to strip me down.

"Haha calm down Serena, we have much more time for that later…." He said in laughter.

"And I didn't say you could speak, don't make me have to gag you Serena…"

I forcefully swallowed at the sound of the word 'gag' and clearly he heard me…

"Chill princess, I'm not going to gag you. Now just sit there and look pretty. I will be right back." He said, and I heard his footsteps fade down the hallway.

"Wait! Darien are you just going to leave me here like this?!" I screamed and heard him laugh downstairs.

"WHAT THE HELL DARIEN!" I shouted into the darkness.

"UNTIE ME YOU PSYCHO!" I screamed as I bucked like a wild bull against the binds.

'_Oh my god, this is torture….and this is just PRACTICE?!'_

I heard his footsteps returning as he was coming up the stairs and I quickly relaxed myself enough to look sane.

"Ok Darien, this was a horrible punishment. I learned my lesson, I'll watch my mouth from now on ok?" I said, trying to reason with him.

I heard him suddenly chuckle as he entered the room and it immediately sent chills up my spine.

"Serena, your punishment has barely even begun…" I heard him say evilly and my body shook in fear.

"What…what do you mean? This was plenty of punishment Darien!" I said through my teeth, now he was starting to piss me off.

"You haven't seemed to have learned anything Serena, that mouth of yours is still running without permission." He replied.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply through my flaring nostrils, shutting my mouth into a straight line.

"Much better. But right now, I'm going to need that disobedient little mouth open…" He said as the bed suddenly shifted against his weight.

I could feel him over me and my body heat escalated to dangerous levels. I felt my chest begin to rise and fall at an alarming rate…

I then heard his hand begin to dig into something and I couldn't help but be familiar to the sound.

'_Is….is that…ice?' _

Mythoughts were answered almost immediately as the tip of an ice cube suddenly grazed below my belly button.

My breath shot out of me as my back arched against the intense cold, wet ice. I could feel it rapidly melting against the heat of my stomach as he drew it up my abdomen painfully slow.

He trailed it dreadfully slow across my ribs and along the undersides of my breasts, making my nipples protrude blaringly through the thin fabric of my top.

He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth at the sight and I instantly regretted not wearing a bra.

'_Fuck my life….'_

His hand gently pulled the hem of my tank, lifting it to reveal my two, very pink, hardened nipples.

An audible growl came from the back of this throat and I wriggled under his grasp from the exposure.

I heard his fingers digging through the ice once more and I swore I drew blood from biting my lip at the anticipation of his next assault.

The chilled, melted wetness that trailed behind the ice was dripping down my sides and goose bumps spread like a wildfire across my body…

He positioned himself over me once more and before I could process a thing his mouth dropped onto my right nipple.

My body arched instantly against his frozen lips and an uncontrolled "_Fuck!"_ seared through my teeth as a piece of ice rolled over my sensitive nipple with his tongue.

He sucked my hard pink nub right against the freezing cube, rolling his tongue against it in unison and I mentally cursed him up and down as my nipple began to numb.

It was pure torture.

Once it completely melted, he drew my nipple between his teeth, nipping at it gently before switching to attack my other traitor nipple with his freezing tongue…

He sucked back hard on my soft areola one last time ending the assault with a quick 'pop' as he released his frozen lips from my breast and rose above me once again…

I couldn't handle much more, from what I could feel, my right boob was entirely gone, probably blue. And my body shivered with a sheen coat of melted ice all over my exposed skin.

I heard the ice chattering once more before the heat of his body returned, radiating onto my chilled skin as he hovered above me.

'_Oh God….'_

He slowly grinded his hardness against the hot mess between my legs and almost instantly I was back to hating him again…

Hating him for making me feel so good…

_Wasn't this supposed to be a punishment?_

He moved it against me in slow, rhythmic motions and I felt myself pulling against the binds on my ankles, wanting to wrap my legs around him…

But I couldn't…

I was helpless beneath him.

_I guess it was a punishment after all…..Damn him._

"Mmmm, fuck I want you so bad Serena…." He suddenly groaned against my neck.

I hear a low growl roll in the back of throat before he lifted his head above mine…

"Now open up that mouth for me…" he whispered above my face and I caved…

I slowly let my jaw drop and his fingers were on it instantly, pulling it lower.

In seconds his lips were on mine and I immediately felt his cold tongue slide in, pushing a large ice cube into my mouth. He pulled back, sucking my bottom lip until it snapped back.

The ice was ridiculously big, and extremely cold, I could feel my tongue, teeth and cheeks beginning to freeze.

"Suck, Serena." I heard him growl and I whimpered at his request.

"If I don't hear you sucking, I'll add another one."

'_Fuck!_' I thought as I moved the ice back to the center of my tongue, and began to suck.

"Mmmm good girl, let me hear you swallowing as it melts…" I heard him say and my body lit on fire.

I couldn't understand why I was so turned on, with every order he shouted I felt myself wanting more and more.

I continued to suck harder on the ice, hoping it would melt faster but it was only giving me a brain freeze.

'_Dammit!'_

The heat from his body suddenly disappeared and I immediately missed it…

I felt him kneel back onto the bed and then stop completely …

I moaned against the cool ice inside my mouth trying to coax him into coming back but he quickly shushed me.

"Was that…..the front door?" I heard him whisper and shock immediately hit me.

"SERENA HONEY! WE'RE HOME!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

The ice cube I had been sucking on so vigorously flew out of my mouth like a bullet, smashing against the wall across my room.

"FUCK! OMG DARIEN UNTIE ME!" I whispered loudly in extreme panic.

"Well hold still! Fuckk!" He said as he held my shaking legs down, untying my ankles.

"Hurry up Hurry up HURRY UP!" I said kicking against the binds frantically as my legs suddenly fell loose.

I quickly sat up, bringing my arms down in front of me, and shaking them into the darkness.

"UNTIE ME UNTIE ME UNTIE ME!" I said, shaking them in front of me furiously.

"Serena! Calm the fuck down, stop moving them and I can untie them!" He growled as he took ahold of my wrists.

"SERENA DEAR ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?" I heard my mom yell from the foot of the stairs and then we heard her begin to escalate.

"Shit shit shittttt!" I whispered as I bounced against the bed, I felt the bind on my hands loosen enough to pull them apart and I yanked them open, shaking the sheer fabric from my wrists.

My hands rose to my face, ripping the blindfold down and my eyes squinted against the brightness of my room. I rubbed them furiously before looking up and seeing Darien standing there dumbfounded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HIDE!" I whispered harshly and he looked around the room like crazy.

"Serena, honey, are you alright? Can I come in?" I suddenly heard my mom say through the door and I did the only thing I thought possible at the moment.

I grabbed Darien by the shirt and pushed him roughly into my closet, watching as he lost his footing and falling backwards into my clothes. I didn't have time to ask if he was alright, I just slammed the door.

The handle to my room jiggled and I dove for my bed, grabbing my comforter and wrapping it quickly around me.

"Serena…." My mom said as she peeked her head into my room.

"Serena!" She suddenly shouted and I bolted up in my bed.

"Mom! Your home! That's great, how was your night!" I said in a little over exaggeration.

"Serena, it went wonderfully but your room is a complete mess! What happened?" She said as she looked around my room wide eyed.

"There are clothes everywhere! Look even your panty hose are all over the place." She said as she bent over picking them up.

'_So that's what he used…._ ' I thought, squinting my eyes in the direction of my closet.

"I'm sorry mom, I was going to go out with the girls, but I tried on a MILLION outfits and I couldn't find anything to wear.." I said in my best pouty, 'feel bad for me mom and buy me more clothes' kind of face.

"Well you should have said something honey and we could have went and found you something." She said and I smiled slightly.

"Well there is always tomorrow." I said, my smile widening and she shook her head.

"No not tomorrow dear, your father and I are going to a convention downtown, and your aunt Trista is coming to watch Sammy and possibly take him to the zoo." She said, folding a pair of my shorts and putting them in a drawer.

"Oh, alright." I said, as I laid back in my bed.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you sweetie, go back to sleep." She said softly as she walked to the side of my bed.

She leaned down, kissing me on the forehead and I looked up to see a look of confusion on her face.

"Serena, what is that around your neck?" She said, and panic flew through my body.

'_The blindfold…' _

"Oh! Um, this thing?!" I said, reaching up and grabbing the black material.

"I um…..was trying on scarfs with my outfits, I guess I just forgot to take it off…." I said in my most convincing voice.

"Oh, ok dear, but that is not how you tie a scarf darling!" she said in laughter and I giggled with her.

"I was trying somethiiiiiing….. diff….erent..." I said through the biggest fake yawn ever.

"Alright honey, get some rest, goodnight." She said, walking of my room.

"Night, mom." I said as she shut the door.

I waited a few minutes until the hall light went off and I heard her bedroom door shut down the hallway.

The moment it closed I sprang from the bed, and swung the closet door open, revealing a very amused Darien Shields.

"Sweet mom you have there." He said with a smile as he laid atop the pile of clothes and hangers that were knocked off on his way down.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you that hard I just panicked and…"

"Shhhhh, just help me up…." He said, holding his large hand out.

We pulled against each other until he fully emerged from the closet, our eyes meeting instantly. We stared for a few moments before we shifted our eyes across the room, both realizing our current situation and silence followed soon after.

"Sooo…." I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"That was ….fun." I smiled towards him and shot me a smirk.

"Mmmm, fun does no justice for what just happened…" He said, lightly tugging on a piece of my hair.

"Though I did not enjoy being turned into a human Popsicle, it was very educational, Sir…" I said with a bow, and he laughed quietly.

"You are the most delicious Popsicle I've ever had the honor of licking and you haven't learned anything yet baby doll."

The reference to him licking me and the small nickname made my stomach flutter, and I watched as he reached out and took hold of my hand.

He bent over and placed a small kiss on the skin above my knuckles and looked up at me with those dangerously blue eyes.

"Until next time, my fair lady." He whispered, before walking to the opposite side of my bed and unlatching my window.

'_Oh my God, I forgot that there would be a next time, and that next time won't be practice_…'

My body shivered with fear.

I shook myself from my nervous daze and realized what he was about to do.

"Darien! Are you absolutely insane?! This is the second floor!" I yelled in my librarian whisper.

"I know…" he simply said as he slid open my window and propped himself on it.

"You could get killed! Are you out of your mind!" I said as I walked towards him, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Serena, would you like me to just casually walk out the front door? Maybe meet your parents on the way out? Have some coffee with them? Look at your naked baby bath time photos together?" He said in a sarcastic tone and I frowned.

Dammit he was right.

"Ok ok but please just be careful." I said, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"No Serena, I was planning on cannon balling out your window." He said teasingly and I shoved his arm.

"Oh shit!" He said, acting as if he was falling.

"Dammit Darien! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were actually falling!" I said angrily and he only laughed deeply.

"Goodnight, my princess." He said, letting his fingers brush my face softly before gripping the windowsill and lowering himself down.

I watched him slowly make his way down the side of my house, using the drain pipe and I couldn't help but giggle.

I watched him until his feet met with the ground, his handsome face looking up at me to wink before running off into the darkness.

After watching the outline of his body disappear into the night, I shut my window and my made my way back into the bed.

I grabbed my comforter and wrapped it around me, pulling my stuffed bunny into my arms.

I couldn't stop smiling.

I closed my eyes and found myself dreaming of a rogue prince, escaping from my window in the dead of night after hours of forbidden pleasure…

I pictured Darien being that prince, and replayed him leaving my bedroom and disappearing into the night over and over again…

He was my Romeo Montague, and I was his Juliet.

_Wait, what the flipping hell am I thinking?!_

24 Hours ago he was the biggest jerk face on earth and less than one hour ago he was tying me up and torturing me with freaking freezing ass ice!

I swear he has a multiple personality disorder!

In the morning he's your cup of arrogance, midday he is your afternoon snack of sexuality, and by night he is the sweet of your sweet dreams.

"My princess, may I present to you, the Prince of Multiple Faces…" The messenger bowed as he presented Darien.

I quickly shook myself from that stupid ass dream and rolled over, plowing my face into my fluffy pillow attempting to get him out of my head for at least a few hours…

Damn him and his stupid Shakespeare talk….

Damn him for confusing my feelings….

Damn him and his…..everything…

* * *

To be continued in CHAPTER 6!

****Sneak peak on what's to come! ****

((((Serena and Darien head back to school, will it be extremely awkward?! How will they act?

What will the girls have to say for themselves?!

And what's this? Darien is making her go to HIS house this time?!

Crazy things are about to go down! So please stay tuned til next time!)))))

I hope you all enjoyed this lovely update PLUS sneak peek and I really hope you take the time to review and let me know what you thought! All the PMs and reviews I got for the last chapter boosted me like hell to get this chappie out so fast. LET'S DO IT AGAIN.

It's very motivational.

So thank you to those who will review, favorite and PM.

I love y'all!

Thanks for reading 3

-Momo


	6. Dear Readers,

Dear Readers,

After posting the last chapter 'The Montague', I received a few messages from concerned readers relating to the similarity between this story and 50 shades. I understand that 50 shades is based on BDSM and I really did enjoy reading it but that does not mean I intended for this one to be just like it. Yes I will have BDSM scenes but they will not make up the entirety of the story. It was mentioned that because Serena was having to call Darien 'Sir' it sounded too much like 50 shades But in most BDSM situations, that is what the Dom is expected to be called. Regardless, I went ahead and edited the chapter, removing the 'Sir' rule and making it more like my Serena and Darien. I apologize to anyone who was disappointed with the chapter, I in NO way intended it to be so similar to 50, hopefully you all can see that. I do hope you all stick around for the next one. I promise to not disappoint.

I will be re posting the edited chapter shortly.

Thank you.

Sincerely, your friend,

Momo.


	7. Chapter Confusion

I apologize for all the updates. Now I am getting complaints that the link to the chapter is not working. That is because I removed the chapter to edit it and I have already reposted it. It is Chapter 5 if you skip back and titled 'The Montague'. Sorry for all the confusion.

-Momo.


End file.
